


Sir Winchester

by CastielsHeart



Series: Promptober 2018 Drabbles [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Heroic Fantasy, King Chuck Shurley, Knight Dean Winchester, M/M, Middle Ages, Omega Castiel, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Omega Verse, Prince Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Alpha Dean is a knight sent on a quest to rescue the omega Prince Castiel from the dark realm of The Empty.Day 16 Prompt: Heroic Fantasy





	Sir Winchester

Dean Winchester was an alpha knight of the realm of King Chuck Shurley. Dean's father had been a knight and his father before him. Well I am sure you get the drill. Dean came from a long line of people who served the king and protected the realm. Dean did his good deeds on his black stallion he called Baby.

One day a monster by the name Lucifer captured King Shurley's omega prince son named Castiel and took him to the dark realm of The Empty. King Shurley called on his bravest and best knight Dean Winchester to rescue his son. King Shurley promised Dean if he rescued Castiel, he would have his choice of any omega in his realm and he would be granted enough wealth to live out his days as a comfortable lord.

Dean agreed eagerly to the King's terms and saddled up his horse. His omega brother, Sam, wished him luck as he rode out of town. As a lord he would be able to find a good alpha for Sam which was the main reason Dean took this quest. Dean really had no interest in finding an omega of his own. His life was devoted to his brother Sam and making sure he had a good life.

Dean rode as fast as Baby's four legs would carry them. He topped the last hill of the Shurley realm and looked upon The Empty. The Empty was a place the sun never shined. It was barren and full of creatures long banished from the light. Baby reared at the sight and Dean rubbed her neck to calm her. "It's alright Baby. I'll let nothing harm you. We have a quest we must complete for our King and our family's sake." Dean spoke in his calming deep voice. The horse settled and carried Dean into The Empty on sure legs.

Dean fought many a monster on his way to Lucifer's stronghold in the heart of The Empty. Some of the creatures were made of black or red smoke. The evil creatures fought Dean not out of defense or a sense of duty to their realm but because their hearts were dark and depraved. They understood nothing of chivalry or duty. Other creatures he fault were made of pure light and only fought Dean because they were enslaved both soul of mind by Lucifer. Dean felt bad every time he was forced to slay one.

Finally the alpha Knight Dean came upon the king of The Empty's Castle. The place was massive and surrounded by flames. Much of the stronghold was cloaked in darkness that felt tangible. Dean felt dread in his heart but he knew his duty and the price of not carry it out. He worked Baby up into a gallop and she managed to jump the unholy flames.

Once inside the flames, Dean heard a lone voice from one of the towers. "Help me please sir knight!" The voice was deep and Dean felt drawn by it.

"Prince Castiel, I have been sent by your father king to rescue you." Dean said as he dismounted Baby.

"Well hurry the hell up before that lunatic Lucifer returns." Castiel yelled back.

Dean had never heard such uncouth and filthy language from royalty before. The knight had to admit that he found it quite arousing. It made him wonder what the omega that belonged to that deep filthy voice looked like. He hurried inside the fortress.

Once inside he had to fight four foes. He was confronted by the four princes of hell: Ramiel, Dagon, Asmodeus, and Azazel. Ramiel, Dagon and Asmodeus were easily dealt with. Azazel on the other hand proved to be a mightier foe. Dean did defeat him but not without a deep slash to his arm. Dean paid little head to his injury and continued to the omega prince Castiel's rescue.

Dean threw open the door at the top of the tower and he stepped inside. The sight that greeted him was wondrous. There before him stood an omega of the likes the knight had never seen before. The prince stood almost as tall as Dean. He was trim and fit with the body of a runner. He had thick thighs and muscular arms. All this Dean found more than agreeable. The thing that caught him most off guard were Castiel's honest bluer than blue eyes. Dean was beside himself on just how attractive he found the prince omega.

Given the long looks Castiel was giving Dean the alpha felt the feelings were mutual. "Prince Castiel may I take your hand." Castiel nodded and Dean took the prince's hand reverently. The knight kissed Castiel's hand and a spark ignited between them. Dean brought Castiel back to the Realm of Shurley riding with him on Baby.

When Dean entered the city, the king actually came out and met them in the street. "Sir Winchester, thank you for bringing my beloved son Castiel home. Please pick the omega of your choice." the king said with gratitude.

Dean said with no reservations, "I chose Prince Castiel to be my omega."

The king was quiet for a moment then he looked at Castiel. "If my son wishes to be bonded to you Sir Winchester then I give my consent." Both the King and Knight looked at Castiel. The omega smiled and nodded his agreement to his father. King Shurley smiled back at his son. Dean helped Castiel down from Baby and then planted a kiss on the omega's forehead.

The wedding feast of Prince Castiel and Lord Winchester was magnificent. Dean ended up not having to worry about his brother Sam. Castiel's older alpha brother Gabriel upon meeting the omega declared himself smitten. Prince Gabriel and Sam were married a month later. It was a joyous occasion.


End file.
